


A New Tale - The Rewrite

by StarfruitSpice



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: (list of ships i'm intending to use at the start of chapter 1), (more ships will be added as i update), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfruitSpice/pseuds/StarfruitSpice
Summary: A Full tales from the Borderlands re-write. With a Twist. Handsome Jack and Co didn't get killed, because the events of bl2 haven't happened yet.





	A New Tale - The Rewrite

**Author's Note:**

> ships to expect (may not happen, wont be a focus);  
> fiona/scooter  
> sasha/august  
> tim/wilhelm* (this one is guaranteed. also slightly more focus.)

Rhys puffed out his chest, preening as he looked himself over in the mirror. Today was the day. Henderson was going to promote him, and his life would improve tenfold as he skipped over a hundred meaningless positions. That many steps closer to the man Rhys did his best to emulate. Handsome Jack. Rhys glanced to the side of his mirror where he had put his favorite poster of Jack. 

The man stood tall, one hand on his gun in his holster, the other reaching up to grip his pocket watch. Rhys sighed dreamily. He really looked like a hero. Hair perfectly styled to look messy, mask outlining his chiseled face, unorthodox fashion making him look like a real adventurer. 

Pulling his eyes away, Rhys made an effort to look back at himself. Rhys was softer, in face and heart. And he knew it. He could never kill a man for stuttering in his presence, and he was sure he could never strangle the life from a man. Still, he tried to pose like Jack, hand coming up to grab something that wasn't there. He felt silly. Scoffing, Rhys walked back out to his living room. He pulled on his Hyperion vest, grabbed his lanyard and keys and locked up. 

Vaughn was waiting for him in the hub, bouncing excitedly on his heels, grinning wide. Rhys grinned back, before they started walking down the maze of halls to Henderson office. Vaughn chatted excitedly as Rhys was distracted thinking about his new position, and how easy it would be to start gaining power in this little company. Vaughn also talked about the first thing he wanted to buy

A short last minute pep talk, and Rhys opened the doors to his new office. Grinning wide, he slowly took in the space. There was room to decorate, Henderson never did much with the large office. Then Rhys heard it.

Like nails on a chalkboard. The smarmy voice of his rival talking on the phone demanding his car be black, and not red. He turned to face Rhys, showing him the car on the screen, and telling him to have a seat, ignoring Rhys’s shock. Then once his call ended, just like that he started his threat. Henderson floated by in the cold vacuum of space, and Rhys mourned the suit. Vasquez got a call, a very important one. About a vault key. Rhys hacked Vasquez’s computer to save the information, and waited patiently. Rhys would pull out the rug from under Vasquez somehow. 

And then Vasquez demoted him. To janitor. Rhys tried to say Hugo couldn't, but only got punched in the face for his troubles. Naturally as he kicked over a garbage can, the Hyperion announcer had to remind him that it was his job now to pick it up. Vaughn tried to cheer him up, Yvette too. Then Vaughn suggested they steal Vasquez’s deal. He transferred the money, Yvette promised them a car, and they went on their separate ways to solve this problem. 

Only they hadn't accounted for someone higher up noticing the mishap.

 

~~~

 

“Will Rhys Baker, employee ID number 18082519, please report to Handsome Jack’s office immediately. This is not a request." The robotically cheerful voice of the announcer rang out through the halls, causing Rhys and Vaughn to stop in their tracks. 

“Uhh, Rhys that's not you, is it?” Vaughn asked nervously. 

Rhys swallowed hard. “Unfortunately bro, it is. Great, Handsome Jack knows about the money. And he’s probably gonna kill me while he’s at it.”

Vaughn hummed. “I’m not sure about that, bro. I mean, I'm the one who took the money." He shrugged. “Seems weird that you would be the one taking the brunt of it. He didn't even ask for me.”

Rhys glared at him for a moment before sighing. “I guess I gotta head up there. I hope he doesn't want me to clean something." He groaned. “God, I hope it's not a dead body. Unless it’s Vasquez.”

Vaughn laughed. “I don't think it's going to be Vasquez. Good luck bro, don't get killed before we even get to Pandora.”

Waving goodbye, Rhys turned on his heel and headed to the hub on his own. Everything seemed normal, no one was watching Rhys cautiously even as he stepped into the large doors to Jack's elevator. Rhys had only been to Jack's floor once, and that was because Vaughn and Yvette had bought him tickets to the Handsome Jack museum tour that took up the majority of the floor. 

That same museum greeted Rhys as he stepped out, along with a guard, who grunted at him and jerked a thumb in the direction of Jack's office lobby. Rhys waved in acknowledgement and nearly tripped over his feet in his rush to get over there. He stopped to appreciate Buttstallion, however. Always appreciate the queen. 

There was no secretary waiting for him at the desk, but the doors to Jack's office were wide open. Rhys slowly stepped across the threshold, the grandeur of Jack’s office enveloping him entirely. Large busts sat in decorated fountains, a small reading area sat off to the right. Handsome Jack sat at his large desk, in his throne. Another Jack standing to his left. Rhys stopped in his tracks, staring at the two Jacks.

They were both intimidating, but the one on the left seemed less irritated. He stared at Rhys with an almost inquisitive air to him. Rhys started for a moment, finding himself more interested in what he could only assume was one of Jack’s body doubles. Rhys caught the man’s eyes, and they stared intently at each other for a moment. The Jack in the desk cleared his throat. The Jack to his side straightened up, and looked away from Rhys, breaking his trance. 

“Well, well _well_. What do we have here?” The Jack in the desk grinned. It was a clearly forced grin, he was very angry. “A little mouse getting into the stores, huh?” Rhys stayed quiet, trying not to piss Jack off any more than he already had. “Stealing Hyperion money to steal another employee’s deal? You _really_ didn't think Hyperion would notice?” The Jack in the desk stood, walking around and right up to Rhys. He wasn't that much taller than Rhys, an inch or so taller than Rhys, who had his heeled boots on. 

Then Jack grinned. “I want in.” 

It took Rhys a few moments to register what was said. “...I- what- I’m sorry did you say you want in?” Rhys took a step back, confusion blocking his self preservation instincts. 

Jack turned and waved him off. “Wallethead is a douchebag. He made you a janitor and you're trying to get revenge by stealing his deal. I punch him every time I see him because I hate his face.” Jack leaned against his desk, typing something at his keyboard. “I’m sending you down with one of my doppelgangers. Just call him Jack, his name from before doesn't matter. He’s also going to be in disguise because no one wants to deal directly with me, but he’s one of the only people I trust to report directly _to_ me.” Jack clapped his hands together. “Got that pumpkin?”

Rhys nodded numbly, even if he didn't he was sure the doppelganger would surely fill him in. “Is… Like…. That everything?” 

He simply stared a moment, before Jack nodded, as the doppelganger started making his way to stand next to Rhys. “Keep in mind, he’s my favorite so don't fuck him up, ok?" He waved his fingers. “Toodles!”

Rhys and the doppelganger headed out, walking the halls side by side. “So, the plan is to get into a car- a very specific one we’ve picked out- and into the moonshot which is gonna shoot us to Pandora right?” Rhys looked over at the doppelganger, who Rhys had mentally dubbed Jack2. The man was stoically looking forward. “Then we just gotta find the world of curiosities, meet this August guy, buy the key, and then we’re all set to come home and gloat about it to Vasquez. And, obviously, give the key back to Jack.” Rhys was confident it would work. “Easy Peasy!” The Jack dopppelganger just grunted in acknowledgement. Rhys glared at him. He wasn't going to like dealing with this asshole. 

“So that’s the plan, anyway. But enough about that-” Rhys turned around, quickly walking backwards so he could face Jack2. “What’s it like working with Handsome Jack? Is he really the way people say?” 

Jack2 smiled, wryly. “What? Like working with a sex god who oozes perfection?”

“No- an asshole!”

Jack2 frowned. “...People think he’s an asshole?” 

Rhys shrugged. “I mean, _yeah_. He kills people at the drop of a hat. Not even being useful seems to keep people alive. Seems like bad business to me.” Rhys signed dreamily as he turned back around and fell in step with Jack2. “He’s hot as hell though. I have a few posters back home, and like a billion in my office.” 

There was a stifled sort of snort and Rhys glared at Jack2. Jack 2 seemed to be trying not to laugh. “Yeah, cause that’s not weird.” 

“It’s not! He’s like… A _celebrity_! I can have a crush on a _celebrity_!” Rhys pouted, which only made Jack2 finally start laughing in earnest. Rhys blushed. It was a damn cute laugh. Rhys crossed his arms, and the rest of the walk was in relative silence, Jack2 pausing to look at Rhys and start chuckling again. Rhys hated him.

Vaughn was waiting by the hangar, playing on his echo when Rhys finally got there. “Hey, bro you ready to- OH FUCK” Vaughn flailed the second he saw Jack2, falling on his ass. Jack2 burst out into a fit of laughter again. The asshole.

“Hey, Vaughn, this is… Well, sorta Jack. A doppelganger just for us.” Rhys helped Vaughn up, grinning at his friend’s stunned silence. “Jack wants in on the deal, so no issues with the whole ‘stealing company money’ thing.” 

“Uhhh, huh. Rhys, are you sure this is a good idea?” Vaughn looked at him with concern. “I mean, like… How do we know he won't just shoot us on Pandora?” 

Jack2 finally spoke up. “Well, that would be hard because I was _specifically_ instructed not to bring guns with me.” He held up his hands after patting his sides. “Makes Pandorans nervous when Hyperions have guns” 

Vaughn eyed him suspiciously. “Riiight. Well, Yvettes over here with the car.” The car was gorgeous. Sleek and black, and Rhys couldn't help but be a little jealous that this is what Vasquez decided to buy. It was way too nice for that greasebag. Rhys stroked the sides gently, enjoying the feel when Yvette walked up to him.

“Rhys, here. You’ll need some protection." She handed him what looked like the handle to a bike. “It's a stun baton. Don't. Lose it.” 

“Aww, thank you, ‘Vette. We’ll be back before you know it. Don't. worry.” Rhys pat her shoulder, smiling wide as she nodded, satisfied, and turned to help with the launch. Rhys turned to reach for the driver's seat when he ran into Jack2. “Oh! Uhh hey! My deal so you can, like, sit in the back!” Rhys grinned at him, but Jack2 simply glared. 

“My mission, and- technically- I outrank you. So, I can, ‘like’, drive, _cupcake_.” Jack2 pushed Rhys out of the way and got in. Rhys glowered but started to open the back door. Vaughn, however, had other plans.

“Bro, you can have front seat!” Vaughn was at his back pushing him around the car. Rhys balked.

“No way, I don't wanna sit next to that guy!” Rhys tried to dig his heels in, but Vaughn was deceptively strong, and Rhys was helpless as he was pushed to the other side of the car.

“And I don't want _you_ to throw up because you got carsick!” Rhys glared at him for a moment before conceding and just getting in the front. Jack2 shot him a smarmy grin before clicking on his disguise. The mask seemed to disappear, a small soul patch fitting itself on his chin, and rectangle glasses perched on Jack2’s nose. The adventuring outfit Jack always seemed to wear shifted to something more befitting of an engineer Rhys might have seen on one of the lower decks of Helios. Other than the maskless face and the outfit change he still looked like Jack.

“And who is that disguise supposed to trick?” Rhys crossed his arms, pouting irritably. 

“It's called ‘Clark Kent’ing it, kiddo.” Jack2 leaned back and put his hands on the wheel. “Lets rock this walk!”


End file.
